RWBY: New Beginnings Part 2
by ghost2812
Summary: Previous: "RWBY: New Beginnings" A continuation from my account of Volume 5. The previous installment was left off at RWBY: New Beginnings. I count about what I did between Volumes 4 and 5, and continue on with what I do in this universe. I hope you enjoy, and remember to read the previous installment before this one.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: New Beginnings Part 2

"Hey Ghost. I got a question. What did you do for the past months?" Ruby asked. "You know what we all did, it's your turn to tell your story."

"Well, if you insists. I spent my time "talking" with Ironwood, espionage, intel gathering, you know, stuff I did before." I said.

"Wait, you used to be a spy?!" Ruby's eyes radiated with pure joy.

"I wish, no. I used to be a mercenary for hire. As a merc, I did all types of things, some of which haunt me to this day. Qrow should know about that, right Qrow?" I looked over at where he was, and he passed out from all of the alcohol he drank. "Welp, he's out cold. Time to continue with my story."

-Flashback Initiate-

I was called into Atlas Academy to talk with Ironwood. As I walked to the headmaster's office, people saw me as a survivor of Beacon, and among the best in the academy, probably among all 4 kingdoms. Girls started to walk up to me and tried to strike up a conversation, but I had no interest in what they asked, as they often asked about how I survived, and how it was like. They didn't interest me, as I had a plans for a different girl. I reached Ironwood's office, and knocked on the door. He said, "Come in."

I opened the door, revealing a grizzly and tired Ironwood. He looked completely different from what I used to remember him as. He said, "So, what's this favor you want from me?"

"I'm going to ask a lot, but I know you'll give them to me. You do owe me."

"Alright, let's see this." He put down his paperwork.

"First off, I want in on the Schnee Fundraiser."

"You know of it?"

"Of course, it been calling all of the elite to join. Its just that my invitation got misplaced."

"Alright, what else?"

"I'm going to need a shuttle, guns, and ammo."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I plan on helping Weiss break out."

"So, you asking me to assist with a breakout?"

"You and I know that Winter wants the same thing. Treat it as a favor for both of us."

He seemed to be stuck on the thought of being secretive and betraying Mr. Schnee. He let out a loud sigh and said, "I'll do it if you accept to my two terms."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it.

"I know that we weren't on the best terms when we first met, but I need your help more than ever. With Ozpin gone, we need every capable fighter. If not, Salem is going to have her way. You and I know that is bad."

"If I were to let this world I love die, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. What is the other term?"

"My scouts say that Cinder was seen fleeing Vale, meaning she's still alive. I have no idea what happened to Ozpin, but I'm sure as hell you can get it out of her."

"Not sure if I can get it out of her, she did leave me for dead that one time."

"I am aware of this, but you're our best bet. Besides, doesn't she have a soft spot for you anyways? Do you agree?'

"Fine, anything for Weiss."

"Good, head to the armory and get your stuff, The bird will be in the hanger. Good luck"

I left the room, letting out a loud sigh and made my way to the armory. On my way, I ran into Winter, who seemed to be as calm as usually. Stopping in her tracks, she began to follow and start conversation.

"What brings you to Atlas Academy today?' She said.

"I had business to take care of with Ironwood, and it seems I'm going back to my old merc days."

"Wait, what do you plan on doing?" She seemed concerned, as she was among the few that knew my past.

"Don't worry, it's a simple spy mission: get in, mess things up, and get out. I also plan on letting a little birdie free"

"I understand." She said with a smile.

-Flashback Interrupt-

"Wait, if Weiss don't want you to die, then why does she send you off large heights that can kill you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I think she may be aware that I can survive large falls, cause we were trained on that since day 1. That and she's kinda a hypocrite. Back to my story"

-Resume-

I arrived at the armory, and asked the keeper, "I have a list from Ironwood, so I don't need to pay."

"Of course sir."

That voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't match it to anyone I know without seeing the face. I watched the keeper shuffle through the crates and loaded them on a trolley.

"Say, you sound familiar, have we met before?"

"Perhaps, this world is a small place, especially after the fall of Beacon."

The keeper finished with loading the equipment to the trolley, and called for someone to take it to the hanger.

"I assume everything is in order?"

"All but one, you're going to need a pilot."

"Forgot about that, but I'm not sure if Ironwood has a pilot to spare."

'Don't worry, I can cover that." The keeper turned around to reveal it was Neo. I was caught off guard, and Neo cupped her hand over my mouth and dragged me behind the counter, putting me in a choke hold.

"Shush child, we don't want the entire academy to be after us, now do we?"

"Neo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you doing a espionage mission, and who else would qualify as a pilot and spy, but me?"

"Do you really think I can trust you after what you did in Beacon?"

"Not at all. Matter of fact, I completely understand if you just killed me right now, but I got nothing else left to lose. Torch is dead, and Cinder has no need for me anymore. That leaves little old me a wandering killer. I caught wind of you going on a special mission, and I couldn't pass up the chance of working with you again.

I started to think on whether to kill her or allow her to be my pilot.

"Come on, deep down I know you enjoyed the time we spent in the past."

"Hmm, fine, but if you give me any reason to kill you, I'll take it."

"Of course."

She lessened her grip around my neck and slowly turned it into an embrace.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I miss the old days. We used to be such great partners, I can't wait to work together!"

She became so excited at the thought, she started to squeeze even harder. I broke out and began to head to the hanger.

"Fine, you can come with me. Let's get going."

"Of course boss!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You are my boss now. Its only fitting."

"This is going to suck..."

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

-Interrupt-

"So, you met your spy friend before the mission? I would love to meet her, she seems to be interesting." Nora said.

"I did. I don't want to admit it, but she wasn't that much of a pain in the ass to work with again. We used to work together when I was a merc for the wrong people. We were the best at what we did, that as until that one fateful day came, but we must continue with the story."


	2. Chapter 2

-Resume-

We arrive to the fundraiser, dressed up to seem as rich and formal as possible. We took the fake identity of Mr. and Mrs. Everwood. (Before you ask, the identities were made from Ironwood) We stroll into the entrance, quickly being checked of weapons and invitations. The guard walks up to us, asking for our invitation. He looks at the identity and at the list, taking amount of uncomfortable time. We remained calm, and he gave us a confused look. He asks, "Sorry sir, but we can't find your name on the list."

I act confident and say, "We were invited last minute. Ask Ironwood himself, he should know."

The guard calls for Ironwood, and he quickly comes down. Ironwood quickly assess the situation and states, "They are with me, they were asked to come last minute, sorry for the inconvenience."

We walk in while being escorted by Ironwood. He quickly turns to us, "That was close. Your identities were made last minute, that's why I stayed close the the door."

"You know Ironwood, I expected much less. I was prepared to climb some ledges or knockout some chef and get in."

"Well, security is tight. There is no time to play dressup."

"If a small is capable of breaking in and getting out clean, security can't be that tight."

"Ever since we learned of your 'tactics', we adjusted."

We parted ways and turned to Neo, saying "Take this earpiece and act as my recon. I want you to keep your eye on Weiss at all times."

"Got it, what will you do?"

"I plan on taking a different guise, perhaps a guard. My plan of getting to Weiss alone plays on it."

"What do you plan to do with her alone? :3"

"Just to talk. Nothing more."

"Sureee" She said teasingly.

"Just do your job"

She made her way to the concert hall, and I made my way toward the security office. The one I went to was a small detachment, exactly the same based on the blueprints given to me by Ironwood. I knocked on the door and found it to be empty. I quickly search through the open locker, and found a uniform with customary rifle. I quickly put on the gear and leave the office. I started to make my way to the kitchen

I followed patrol routes and made my way toward the kitchen. As I passed by, I quickly grabbed a coconut and stuffed it into my uniform. I stopped by the backstage of the stage and grabbed a screwdriver. I then made my way toward the catwalk, as a guard was required to be there. I was stopped by Neo, who could easily see what I took.

"What do you plan to do with a coconut and screwdriver?'

"Who knows, they actually might save this mission."

"Whatever, your plan boss."

I made my way into the catwalk, setting up my position. As I got to a good vantage point, Neo called out through the headset, "Weiss is beginning to sing. I'll follow her when she's done."

"Got it."

I spent a couple of minutes waiting for the singing to happen. As I prepared myself, a guard walked up behind me and said, "Wait, aren't you stationed at a different area?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. I got moved here by command."

"Really now? Let me check in then. Can't be too safe."

As he took a couple steps away from me, I took out the coconut and chucked it toward the temple of his head. I ran up to catch his unconscious body and slowly lowered it to the floor. As I got up, a guard was already near the railing. The guard tried to turn and run through the door, but I got the screwdriver and threw it toward his hand, nailing him to the railing. I went up to him and knocked him out with a punch. I decided to leave their bodies and locked the door to the catwalk. I walked away from the scene thinking of how rusty I became at the espionage.

I walked to the social hall and ran into Winter. "So this is the mission you're talking about?"

"What mission? I'm just here to guard the place from attackers."

"Right. Just for you to know, a guy is talking to Weiss, but she doesn't seem pleased."

"Well, based on her singing, I'm pretty sure she was forced to do this."

"My thoughts exactly…." We both got distracted by the murmurs of how Beacon had it coming. These murmurs from the rich boiled my blood to near uncontrollable state. Winter put her hand on my shoulder, signalling they're not worth the trouble. Weiss seemed to hear these as well, not taking as lightly as I did. She cracked, and lashed out toward a trophy wife. The lady's insistence that Beacon fell due to it's own shortcomings really pushed Weiss past the limit. This caused Weiss to summon an ice Boarbatusk. Winter look at me to do something, but I couldn't. The Schnee Corp filled the magazine with tazer rounds. It would do nothing to the boar. I took aim at the Boar and hoped for the best. I tried to fire the gun, but the gun jammed. I reached for the pistol, but a revolver shot pierced the boar before I could pull it out. I turned to look toward the source, finding it to be Ironwood. As he walked past me, he put his hand on my shoulder. I put the gun on safety.

The trophy wife tried to get Weiss arrested, but Ironwood wouldn't allow it, saying she made the most sense in the room. He made a motion for me to follow him outside. When I reached outside, he pulled me aside and said, "You choose the perfect time to pull her out."

"What do you mean?"

"Tension between the two are rising. He's close to a complete lockdown of the place."

"You gotta get me to her today. You gotta distract him."

"How would you expect me to do that?"

I was about to answer but the sound of high heels and shoes began to come closer to us. I pulled Ironwood into a dark hallway and hid. The 2 figures turned out to be an angry Jacques and struggling Weiss. We stayed quiet until they passed by. After a while, I looked toward Ironwood and said, "Get talk with Jacques when I give you the go. Do whatever it takes to prevent him from leaving his office. It will give time for Weiss to get out"

"Alright, I got your plan."

I left the shadows and slowly sneaked my way to Weiss's room. I inched closer to the door, then I heard yelling, then a slap. I then heard stomps that came closer to the door. I turned on my invisible cloak, and stayed quiet. Jacques stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I sneaked to the door and slowly opened the door. I locked the door behind, leaving me and a crying girl in the room. I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Your father is a douche."

Weiss stood up, pushing my arm off her, asking, "What are you doing here? My father is going to kill you if he finds you."

"Don't worry about that, worry about what I'm about to tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Me and Winter devised a plan for you to get out. Get the butler to help you out of the place, and take a ride to Mistral. Everyone but Blake will be waiting for you there. If you get into any trouble, call me, and I'll be there as soon as possible."

Weiss thought about what I just said. She responded with, "I know that you and Winter mean for the best, but I'm not sure if it is right. What if I'm wrong about wanting to leave? What if I'm meant to stay in royalty?"

"Weiss, you have no reason in staying anymore. Your douchebag of a father treats you like trash, your brother is the same as your father, and you're no longer heir to the company. There is nothing but torment and sorrow left for you here. If you leave, you will fight for a cause greater than your brother, father, and those snobs. You will prove to them that you are better than them."

Weiss stood in silence, thinking about this dilemma that would be world changing for her.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once, and I would be lying to say that I understand what you are going through, but you gotta make this choice. I got Myrtenaster and a phone that you could contact me and Winter on in this case. I'll put it under your bed if you ever plan to use it. I gotta get going."

I went for the door and reached for the door knob. I twisted the door knob until Weiss turned me around to give me a kiss on the cheek.

" I never did get to say thank you for everything you did for me. From being there for me when I needed you the most to saving my life on multiple occasions, a kiss is the least I can do for you."

"It's honestly nothing, I'm just watching over those I love."

I left the room and worked my way to the entrance. Neo meet up with me at the entrance, saying, "I assume all business is taking care of?"

"Of course, I never fail."

We made our way to the aircraft, and made off into the night.

-End Flashback-

"Wait, you helped Weiss break out?" Jaune asked.

"Yup, I'm also tracking where she at right now."

"Really, where is she?" Ruby asked.

"Let me check right now." I opened the tracker to see where she is, but it says that the signal went offline 1 day before, just about 500 meters away from Raven's camp. I had to lie where she was, saying, "She's still on her. I gotta get going, I got something to do right now."

"You sure? Dinner is about to be done." Ren said.

"Yeah, this is pretty important, tell Ozpin I said hi."

I picked up my rifle and walked out of the door. I attached a suppressor and called for Neo to get to the aircraft. Neo showed up with a ton of bags, asking, "What happen? I was buying some stuff."

"Weiss's ride got downed near Raven's camp. I'm going to have a talk with her."

"I ain't going anywhere near that women, I can take you there, but I'm not going into the camp."

"I can work with that."

Neo flew me near the camp, using the cover of the night. I got off the aircraft and scanned the area. I was about to break into the camp of the person who almost ended my life long ago. But I had to do it for her.


	3. Chapter 3

I began my infiltration into the nomadic camp. I had Neo do a perimeter scan of the area, and found a hole in the barrier they created. Using the cover of night, I slowly , looking out for any traps and hiding when any patrols were around. I reached the entrance, but something felt extremely off about the situation. It felt as if I was being allowed into the camp. I crept through the hole to find a gun pointing at my head. Someone was watching the entrance in the shadows.

"Hands where I can see them bud." I slowly stood up to look at my captor in the eye. "Raven said you would go through here. Thanks for coming by the way, I'm going to get such a big raise. What am I going to do with all that cash…"

With the guard lost in thought, I quickly disarm him and put him into a sleeper hold. "Thank god for dumb guards." I dragged his body into the shadows, and slowly made my way toward Raven's tent. Luckily, everyone was already asleep, leaving gaps in security that I used for my advantage. I opted for the back, as the front was out in the open with light everywhere. There was a guard near the back, so I picked up a rock and chucked it at his head, hitting him in the back of the head. I stuffed his body into an empty barrel, and took out a handgun. I lifted the flaps and and looking inside the tent. I found Raven sitting in a chair, facing my direction.

"You know if you wanted to talk, you could have taken the front entrance."

"How did you…"

"You think I don't have tabs on your whereabouts? Take a seat, I know you're here to talk about her."

As I went to take a seat in front of her, I felt her crimson eyes watching my every move.

"Take the seat already, you're acting like I'm about to kill you or something."

"How would I know you do not plan on doing that?"

"If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long before you stepped foot in this compound."

I take the seat directly in front of her, and scanned the area for any surprise encounters.

"Alright, you don't seem to trust me. Vernal, come on out."

Vernal steps from out of the shadows behind me and walk up next to Raven.

"Now, let's get down to business, why are you here?" She leaned forward, still examining for the next move.

"I believe you have someone of importance to me. Perhaps from a crashed plane?"

"Oh yeah, we had her, but she's now gone. She left with Yang back to my brother."

"Wait seriously?! What happen to informing me about any new intel you come upon?

"I didn't have time to get you…well, until now."

"Thanks anyways, that's all I needed to know. I'll be on my way now."

"You're not going to ask about Yang? Thought you were always curious about our relationship."

"I respect you enough to not ask anymore. It's your life, you do what you want."

"That would be a first… Oh by the way, you'll be leaving through the front."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I got guests coming from the back"

"Guests?" As I was questioning her, a burst of flames strike my chest, sending me out of the tent into the night.

I landed on my back with a loud thud. I touched my chest-piece to see if the fire melted it completely. It only singed my chest-piece, but it seared my glove at touch. I activated my cooling systems and looked up. I looked back toward the tent and saw Raven, Vernal, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury staring at me.

"You're working with them?"

"Hey, survival of the fittest. I do what's best for me and my clan. You of all people should know this well."

"What's the point of living when everyone else in this world is completely gone?"

"That's for me to decide. Let's go, we got a relic to steal."

Raven opened a portal and allowed everyone to go in first. Cinder turned around and gave me a little smile of confidence. Raven put her mask on, turned around, and entered, closing the portal behind her. To add on to my problems, the sound of a flames and body hitting dirt woke the whole camp up.

"Sound the alarm! We got an intruder!"

Sensing the situation was going awry, I commed to Neo, "Situation gone to shit, I need an emergency pickup."

Silence…

"Neo, do you copy?"

Still silence…

"Alright, time to do this the hard way."

As people began to scramble for their weapons, I pulled out my handgun and began to book it to the back entrance. Three guards were already setup waiting for me. As I was taking aim, someone lowered my gun and turned me around.

"No point in bloodshed today, killer." Neo said as she winked at me,

Neo teleported us back to the plane.

"Christ Neo, what took you so long?

"What? No "Thank you saving my butt, Neo?" or "Neo, will you take my hand in marriage?""

"I will definitely never say that last bit, but thank you for saving my butt, Neo."

"You are welcome. So, what you learn?"

"That we need to get to Mistral right now. Cinder and Raven found out that Haven Academy is holding the Knowledge relic."

"Wait, are you serious? Alright, I got an idea. Grab onto me."

"What?"

"Grab on, plane not fast enough." I gave Neo a look of doubt. "Trust me."

I gave in, and grabbed onto to her.

"Tighter, it's going to get rocky."

Neo teleported us above the school, going from the safety of the plane's cockpit to the cold night air. Upon entering the area, radio chatter began to ring in my headset. Sightings of multiple White Fang setting bombs around the academy caught my attention, but the relic was the main mission.

Our descent caught the eye of some gun-toting White Fang, and they opened fired. Me and Neo got separated by the gunfire. I slammed into the roof, leaving me extremely groggy. I looked up through my disoriented eyes to see that Neo had went off course of the roof. I slide down the roof to make a leap and catch her, shooting a grapple gun back toward the roof to swing us back to an open window. I ended up smashing into a window and taking up the majority of the impact.

"Christ, next time tell me we would be halo jumping into a war zone."

"Yeah, lemme take time out of our important mission to stop the bad guys from taking a powerful relic that would help them end the world."

"Yeah yeah… We're even by the way.

"Damnit, I was planning to do something quite enjoyable with that favor you owed me. Guess saving my life will do."

I thought that it would be a miracle that none of the bullets hit their intended targets, so I smacked my chest to check. A mass of rounds fell off my suit.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me how strong your suit is. How much is it worth?"

"You know damn well I'm never making you a power suit. Who knows the type of carnage you can do with one?"

"Haha… you're kinda right"

We crashed into what seemed to be a private quarter. The commotion of a struggle was nearby, so I motioned Neo to hush down as I headed toward the sound. I pulled out my handgun and worked toward the sound. I came upon the scene of Lionheart struggling with a Seer Grimm.

Lionheart tried to make a break toward me, telling me "Shoot the grimm." However, instinct told me that something about this situation was off, so I didn't shoot. The grimm took hold of Lionheart and went to strike, but hesitated. It looked at me, and a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Well, I figured you'd tell me what was going on… Salem."

"Perceptive as always. Our common friend here thought he could betray me. You know what I do to deserters I catch."

I could tell she had a slightly smile after saying that sentence, but the thing that worried me the most is that Lionheart worked for her in the first place. Ozpin always warned me that people he trusted will end up betraying up, but I never expected this type of behavior from a headmaster.

"You going to let me continue?"

I let the rage within consume me, so I said, "Go ahead." I turned around and walked down the hallway. All I could hear was the sound of my footsteps being countered by the piercing of the blade.

While walking to the atrium, Neo seemed to be discomforted. I knew what was discomforting her, but now wasn't the time to talk about our feelings, even if it pained to not ask.

"Look I…" I covered Neo's mouth before she could continue as the battle was rapping up. The attackers began to run away as the White Fang forces began to drop their weapons.

"Talk about it later, we gotta get out of here."

Neo teleported us back to the roof. We sat watching the aftermath of events. Majority of the White Fang forces were getting detained, bomb threats being neutralized, and the relic was under our control. Best of all, RWBY was back together. My mission was fulfilled, in a roundabout way. As we sat looking at events unfold, Neo put her head on my shoulder. I knew what she was about to say.

"You know what I gotta do next." She finally said.

"You could always stay by my side, you know."

"Hehehe, you know I can't"

"You're right, I do know that. That doesn't mean you can't sit here for a bit and enjoy the night sky."

We both sat there and stared at the night sky. Despite the atrocity that could have occured, the night gleamed with stars. It seemed as if it didn't care what the outcome was.

I broke the silence. "You know, it's nice to sit and enjoy the peace before the storm. We'll be at each other's necks by next week."

"You bet, and there is no one else I'd rather have."

I felt Neo look at me one last time, like she was taking one last picture to something she'll never see again.

"Ghost, always remember I love you."

As she said that, I felt her begin to disappear with the night sky. Still looking at the night sky, I murmured, "I love you too.

-2 hours later-

I was out on the porch looking out at the night sky. I was trying to enjoy the last bits of piece that I knew I would ever have. War was coming, and I had to be ready.

"You saw her again, didn't you?"

I turned around and found Weiss standing behind me.

"Yes. Yes, I did." I said as Weiss went to hug me.

We embraced each other as the moon and stars watched, along with Neo, who left with a smile on her face.


End file.
